La Peculiar Familia Barett
by Val B
Summary: Un par de asesinos en la mision mas dificil de todas: Criar a Black Star. Una serie de drabbles en donde Nygus es el padre regañon, Sid la madre complaciente y Black Star el hijo peligrosamente hiperactivo. No esperen salir ilesos.
1. Pandora

**La Peculiar Familia Barett**

**De la autora:** Bueno, como veran, esta sera una serie de drabbles de unas de mis mas recientes y mas queridas familias de Soul Eater. Ya tengo mas de una idea sobre momentos "familiares" si se puede decir pero aun estoy abierta a cualquier recomendacion que tengan. Disfruten!

**1: El Primer Sacrificio.**

Nygus y Sid miraban cautelosamente hacia abajo. No podían creer que se veían obligados a hacer esto, no se lo merecían.

-Nygus, por favor, no puedo- dijo Sid negando fuertemente con la cabeza –Nygus, no puedo, no quiero, me voy.- dijo el moreno mientras empezaba a alejarse, pero el brazo de Nygus lo detuvo en un instante.

-Sid, se que no quieres hacerlo, pero es nuestra responsabilidad, no importa como termine, tenemos que hacerlo- dijo Nygus mientras miraba suplicante a Sid en señal para que el técnico se quedara con ella.

-Muy bien, no importa lo que pase- dijo Sid parándose al lado de Nygus y mirándola mientras suspiraba.

-Esta es nuestra responsabilidad y tenemos que hacerlo, no importan las consecuencias- dijo la mujer con una mirada intensa que de repente se derrumbo en una de nervios –Pero no quiero!- dijo Nygus en forma de lamento mientras se abrazaba el cuerpo con ambos brazos.

-Nygus, se que podemos hacerlo, cuento contigo-

-Es que no creo estar preparada.-

-Yo tampoco, pero al menos debemos intentarlo.-

-Vamos- dijo Nygus mientras suspiraba y se acercaba lentamente hacia su objetivo, Sid justo al lado de ella.

Y así mientras los primerizos padres Sid y Nygus abrían por primera vez el pañal de Black Star, Sid sabia que la sonrisa del bebe se burlaba de la suerte de sus dos cuidadores, Sid le haría pagar por esto cuando el niño creciera. Y así lentamente abrieron esa pequeña caja de Pandora.

Y como lamentaron Sid y Nygus haber abierto ese pañal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **Nota de Autora** oOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

Dejen reviews! Se les seran agradecidos. y si les llega un ataque de aburrimiento les invito a leer mis fics y los de mi secuaz Muffin's Love. Ah, y por cierto, si les gustaria que escribiera un one-shoot a su gusto pueden avisarme para ver si lo puedo escribir, seria todo un reto que aceptaria alegremente ;D

Dios que deprimente, creo que aqui hay mas notas de autora que fic T.T Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo.

:3


	2. Durmiendo

_**De la autora:**_ Si, lo se, lo se. He tardado demasiado para publicar el segundo capitulo. Tengo miles de excusas incluyendo a una transferencia a un nuevo colegio, examenes, actividades extracurriculares y adelantar clases entre otras. Mi vida cansa. Pero bueno, aqui tienen el segundo capitulo, estoy trabajando en el tercero en este momento, esperenlo pronto *cruza los dedos*.

Disfruten!

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Nygus tomo un sorbo de su taza de te. Sid ya debía de haber regresado.

El arma dio un largo suspiro, era la una de la madrugada, y hoy le tocaba a Sid llevar a dormir a Black Star, pero ya desde hace rato Sid entro en la habitación con Black Star y aun no salía. Ya Nygus se preguntaba si había podido dormir a Black Star o que en cambio Sid estaba jugando con el, cosa que no seria rara, Black Star era un bebe muy alegre y activo. Nygus tomo otro sorbo de su taza de te caliente, ya llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a que Sid saliera de la habitación y ya la curiosidad le estaba ganando al sueño que tenia.

Fue a ver a la habitación de Black Star para ver como seguían los chicos de la casa.

Una sonrisa adormilada ilumino la cara de Nygus cuando entro a la habitación, allí estaban Sid y Black Star, pero Sid no había podido dormir a Black Star como se suponía.

Esta vez Sid fue el que se quedo dormido sobre la mecedora con un animado y despierto Black Star en los brazos.

Nygus, sonriente, tomo Black Star de los brazos de Sid para ver si el pequeño se dormía. Pero al parecer, cuando Sid sintió la falta del peso de Black Star sobre su pecho se despertó al instante y comenzó a buscar rápidamente alrededor suyo para encontrarse con Nygus y el bebe despiertos y mirándolo, ambos sonreían.

-Te dije que no ibas a poder- dijo Nygus mientras balanceaba a Black Star.

-Pero hoy era mi turno- dijo Sid mientras rozaba una mano por la cabeza del ya algo cansado bebe.

-No importa, sabes lo activo que puede ser este niño cuando se le antoja- dijo Nygus tocándole la nariz a Black Star.

Asi se quedaron un par de minutos, el acompasado ritmo con el que Nygus balanceaba al bebe hizo que el pequeño finalmente dejara de moverse. Nygus sonrio victoriosa cuando el peliazul dio un bostezo sonoro y cansado.

-Ya le esta dando sueño- susurro Sid mientras tomaba a Black Star de las manos de Nygus y lo acostaba en su cuna.

-Duerme bien- dijo Nygus asomándose por arriba de la cuna

-Y no nos despiertes- dijo Sid mientras tomaba a Nygus de los hombros y así salían de la habitación del pequeño bebe ya listos para irse a dormir.

Para despertarse cinco horas después con el llanto del pequeño, pero bueno, es un lujo que pudieran dormir más de tres horas.

_**OooooooO**_


	3. Comienzo

**N/A: **Hola a todos! Sé que no he publicado nada en décadas pero discúlpenme, entre la escuela, mudanzas, exámenes, flojera, calificaciones, y falta de inspiración no he podido escribir mucho. Para los que leen Creando Amores sepan que ya empecé el siguiente capítulo y espero terminarlo próximamente.

Disfruten y dejen review! Saben que lo amo!

Todo Fastidio tiene su Comienzo

Sid miraba tranquilamente como Black Star jugaba en el parque. El niño ya estaba creciendo, ahora corría saltaba y hablaba como ningún otro ser lo ha hecho. De hecho, en este momento se intentaba subir sobre la rama de un árbol. Ya Sid se sabía la rutina.

Black Star con su complejo de mono drogado en cafeína trataría de llegar al punto más alto que viera en el lugar, en este caso un roble que se detenía majestuosamente sobre una de las esquinas del parque. El niño normalmente trataría de juntar a un público para que atestiguaran como subía tan ágilmente como un "tidanosauro rex" como decía el niño. Unos segundos después el público se alejaría después de que el niño en su intento de subir al árbol quedara en una posición visualmente incomoda aplastado contra el árbol. Pocos segundos después el niño se alejaría del árbol se cruzaría los brazos y allí es donde tenía que tener cuidado. La reacción del pequeño delataría como pasarían el resto de la tarde.

Si su ceño se arrugaba y hacia puchero con los labios, estaban perdidos. Si suspiraba y volvía a jugar, estaban salvados.

Esta vez la situación no se veía muy favorable, así que Sid decidió acercarse al pequeño antes de que la situación se pusiera fea.

Black Star usaba short y camisas que le cubrían medio cuerpo, su cabello estaba desarreglado con picos azules saliéndole de todas partes y con las rodillas y las manos raspadas de tanto jugar por todas partes.

Sid se agacho al lado del pequeño y le coloco un brazo sobre ambos hombros.

-Que paso, chimpancé?- Sid pregunto con el sobrenombre que le daba a Black Star normalmente.

-No puedo subirme sobre el tonto árbol- dijo el niño apretando sus brazos aun mas en disgusto.

Sid suspiro mientras trataba de pensar en una manera de subirle el humor rápido. Sonrió cuando le llego una idea. –Sabes porque no te puedes subir?-

El niño miro a Sid con una cara deprimida y se agacho a hacer círculos en la tierra con su dedito. –Por qué?-

-Es que el árbol te tiene miedo!- dijo Sid con ánimo. Lo que no esperaba era la cara de desesperanza que lanzo Black Star al instante.

-Pero no le he hecho nada! No he sido malo con él!- grito el niño alarmado –Por que no me quiere!- dijo el niño con cara de terror mientras se tomaba las mejillas con ambas manos.

Sid tomo ambos hombros del niño mientras alistaba oraciones reconfortantes en su cabeza –Lo que pasa es que eres muy poderoso!- el niño se detuvo en seco y levanto un ceja hacia Sid. El hombro vio como el niño mejoraba y siguió hablando -Y tiene miedo de que el Gran Black Star lo venza en la batalla!- dijo el hombre con ambos pulgares en el aire.

La cara del niño se ilumino y dio una de sus sonrisas reservadas para los momentos "geniales" como él decía.

-Con razón casi nunca me puedo subir a los arboles!- dijo el niño con ambos brazos en el aire representado su éxito.

La gota de sudor que bajo por la frente de Sid fue disimulada por la sonrisa que le dio al niño –Exacto! Es que todos tienen miedo de tus poderes!-

La cara del niño iluminaba más que un sol.

-Como un dios!?-

-Exactamente como un dios!!- dijo Sid alegre mientras levantaba al niño del suelo y le empezaba a dar vueltas en el aire, el cual se embadurnaba de risas de tanto Black Star como Sid.

El pobre Sid no tenía idea del error que acababa de cometer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO


	4. Niñas

**Niñas.**

Eran las dos de la mañana cuando Sid sintio como el pequeño Black Star le daba con su dedo a la cara del mayor.

Sid, atosigado por el insistente toqueteo, abrio los ojos para ver a Black Star mas depierto que nunca con una expresion preocupada en su cara. A Sid eso le llamo inmediatamente la atencion.

"Que paso?" pregunto el mayor mientras se restregaba los ojos con las manos y mirada a Black Star con cara de sueño.

El niño susurro una pregunta.

Inmediatamente el mayor tomo el telefono y llamo a Nygus.

Eran las ocho de la mañana y ambos padres adoptivos se setaron al lado apuesto de la mesa en donde tambien estaba sentado Black Star, un poco nervioso.

Sid y Nygus cuchicheaban en susurros, Nygus parecia demandar algo, Sid no estaba tan seguro. Una conversacion normal entre los dos.  
Pero de un solo golpe se detuvieron y ambos miraron a Black Star al mismo tiempo.

-Entonces, con que te gusta una chica?- pregunto Nygus con una sonrisa algo alarmante.

Black Star sonrojo -Si-

-Ok, dejame ponertelo asi:- dijo Nygus y Sid se preocupo al instante. -Tiene que ser bonita-

-Pero Mira..-

-no Sid, no quiero a nietos con caras de maleantes, y sabes el gusto que tiene este niño por el peligro-

Sid se encogio en su asiento.

-Tiene que tener cerebro, si me presentas a una niña riendose de cualquier estupidez mejor ni la traigas-

-Mira, no tienes que--

Nygus volvio a darle la cara a Sid. -Si tengo que! Si fuera por ti, se casaria con cualquiera que le diera un caramelo.-

-eemm... Mira?- pregunto el niño

-Si?-

Black Star suspiro. Sid le habia dicho que tenia que prepararse para este momento, y desde su lugar en la mesa en maestro del shibusen le alzaba ambos pulgares para darle confianza. Black Star sonrio picaramente y comenzo a describir a la niña que habia llamado su atencion. -Se llama Maka, es linda y sabe de muchas palabras raras que no se que significan. Asi que creo que es inteligente.- dijo el niño orgulloso de su amiga.

Sid cubrio la mitad de su cara con una sonrisa -AAAWWW---

Nygus le tapo la boca antes de que dijera algo imprudente.

-Black Star, te recomiendo que tengas cuidado con ella, tiene demasiada cabeza para su edad.- dijo -Nygus disimulando su sorpresa. Rapidamente miro a los ojos a Black Star- Lo que haras sera que le compraras un libro que se vea bonito, no tienes que saber de que es, ella lo entendera. Se adorable y usa palabras grandes. Creo que tienes esperanza- dijo la mujer, y rapidamente el niño dio una sonrisa y se alejo de la mesa.

Inmediatamente Nygus volteo a ver a Sid.

Nygus tomo un sorbo de su taza de cafe y se reclino en su silla tratando de no verse demasiado entretenida, a Sid se le encogieron los hombros. -Arruinas toda la diversion- dijo Sid con cara deprimida.

Nygus levanto una ceja -Aqui la unica sentimental deberia ser yo, y yo no voy a andar detras de Black Star hablando de flores, arcoiris, y el eterno lazo de amor. Asi que lo siento si eso era lo que esperabas.- dijo la muchacha determinada mientras tomaba otro trago de su cafe.

Sid de un solo golpe se enderezo en su silla. -Pero quien dijo que tu eras la que tenia que hacer eso?-

Hubo una pausa. Nygus aguanto una carcajada -Estas diciendo que tu...-

Sid cruzo sus brazos -Si-

La sonrisa de la muchacha se agrando burlonamente -Bueno, si eso es lo que deseas...-

Sid se levanto y se fue corriendo detras de Black Star.

Nygus se levanto de la mesa y tomo el telefono rapidamente.

Tan pronto la otra linea del telefono contesto la llamada, Nygus exploto en una carcajada -Kami, mejor preparate para lo que estoy apunto de contarte-

En ese momento Nygus descubrio que se habia convertido en el hombre de la familia.

OoOoOoOoO

**Autora:** Espero que les haya gustado, no estuve muy inspirada, pero lo hice con cariño :P

Reviews son lo maximo!


End file.
